I Won't Believe You
by crimson nightmare
Summary: Oneshot. Who is the Dark, and who is the Light? Who will decide? Yami Bakura loves Ryou. Ryou doesn't believe him. Ryou isn't planning on believing him, ever. Yami Bakura Ryou YAOI


Summary: One-shot. Who is the Dark, and who is the Light? Who will decide? Yami Bakura loves Ryou. Ryou doesn't believe him. Ryou doesn't planning on to believe him, ever. (Yami Bakura + Ryou) YAOI  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Why do you ask?  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"When we walk to the edge of all the light we have and take the step into the darkness of the unknown, we must believe that one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for us to stand on or we will be taught to fly."  
  
-- Frank Outlaw  
  
.  
  
{I Won't Believe You} by Crimson Nightmare  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Control.  
  
It's all about control.  
  
He stiffens as he hears me opening the door behind him. His normally lazy image of a sly street cat now destroyed. He is now afraid under my condescendingly amused gaze. A look of stun flickers across his face as he realizes that is was I who has initialed fear inside of him. I smile.  
  
.  
  
"Good evening, Yami." A simple, long kitchen knife safely tucked in my fist. I held it behind my back, watching intensely as Yami Bakura's mind finally settled for the conclusion that something was really, really wrong here.  
  
"Hikari what is wrong with you?" He suddenly asks, alarmed at a sudden shadow of thought that escapes from my mind into his. Hikaris aren't supposed to have emotional shadows in their existences, are they?  
  
"It's alright, Yami. Everything's alright now. I've thought things through, and so I want to talk to you." My face harmless. My tone docile. What more innocence can one broadcast? My Yami knows better.  
  
He knows better, because he senses the danger now. He's always the first ones to sense danger. Animal instinct. He backs away slowly, as if he was facing a dangerous beast in the wilderness. He puts his hands half way in the air, seemingly shielding himself from my presence. "What the hell is wrong? What are you doing, hikari, what's happening?" He hisses. He is scared. Hn.  
  
I blink almost curiously. "But, Yami, I'm not doing anything." I step towards him. His hand is now on the second door of the room.  
  
.  
  
I suddenly found this funny, "Maybe that's the problem, Yami. Maybe because I have _never_ done anything, I have become what I am right now. I do not have the one thing that I have ever felt such a blatant desire for for ages." I giggle a bit, watching Yami's expression twist into anger and disgust.  
  
"You're out of your mind, hikari. Stay away from me!" He turns the doorknob. I stab the door with the kitchen knife in hand without looking, missing his fingers by inches. "WHAT THE HELL, RYOU!" He shrieks, jerking his hand back and protecting it with his body.  
  
"Yami, did you notice that we are very alike? Did you know that we are, indeed, parts of the same person?" I pull the knife out of the door, and play with it between my fingers. My hand is already bleeding. It seems that I have been continuously holding on the blade instead of the handle. That's funny. I laugh.  
  
.  
  
His face is so close to mine now. I can feel his hot breath on my cheek. I smile, "I am you, Yami. I can become a part of darkness, too, if I want to. There is no rule saying the hikaris _have_ to be as innocent as Yugi. There is no rule saying I can't choose. The bottom of this is all about choices, Yami. I am allowed to make that choice, and also many other important ones." I can see that he is scared, slightly angry, and very confused. Aw. Now isn't that cute?  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His tone shaky, he stares down at me with bewilderment. I stab the wall beside his head several times playfully. He dares not to move, and I can see he doesn't really want to either. I know the reason. But I don't accept it.  
  
"No, Yami. What are you doing to me?" I whisper back, just as afraid. He is now torn between desire and fear. Afraid of me? Yes, so, so afraid of me.  
  
.  
  
His pose is rigid, still as a stone angel statue. "I do love you!" He snarls as if saying the opposite. I've noticed that he says every thing with that same tone. Intriguing, don't you think? "You just won't believe me! I don't know what else I can do, Ryou, I don't know what to do to find your forgiveness!"  
  
"Oh, please, Yami." I tease him softly. I smile as his expression becomes more and more scared. Weakling! "You can do better than that. I know you're planning something. I know your ultimate pleasure is only to break my soul into pieces. I know you're full of lies and malice. I know that I cannot trust you." I indicate to his chest with the knife in hand. My own blood drips off the blade, falls onto his shoes.  
  
He is staring at my hand. "What, Yami? Don't you like the color? I'm sorry, I can't change it if you don't like red." I murmur into his ear. So close to him. My knife sinks deep into the wall beside his right temple. He winced, "Why can't you just believe me, Ryou, I have changed and I beg of you to accept it. Please, Ryou, give me a chance. I do love you. I won't hurt you like before ever again."  
  
.  
  
"What are you planning, Yami?" I prod on slyly, as I continue to nip from his earlobe down to his neck.  
  
"What are you doing, Hikari? What are you doing to me?" He whispers shakily into my ear as he shudders under my cold, nipping lips. He trembles as I tease him slowly out of control. "You know I love you. Why can't you believe me? Please stop this. Don't play with my feelings."  
  
I grin, feeling like I have a set of sharp fangs, I nip back at his neck and lips. "Why, Yami, I thought this was what you wanted!" I gasp mockingly.  
  
His shocked expression allowed me to take the advantage of the opened mouth and pluck my tong in to explore. "Mmm. You taste good, Yami." I look up daringly at the taller man. "As I was saying, Yami, I know you want me. And I want you. So why don't you take what you want from me, and we'll leave it at that? I know you don't love me. I know it's only a lie. But I don't care. Take me. You know I'm at your mercy anyways. Take me and end this love nonsense. We both know that's not possible for you. So stop lying to me about it and take me so we both feel better."  
  
.  
  
He bites down on my lip in protest and self-defense. I bleed a bit, but my stance never falters. A few painful drops of warmth rolled off my chin. He lowers his head to lick the red stain off my lips. "Ryou. Please." His voice is so weak. I have never heard such a weak tone coming from him. "Please believe me. I am not lying. I abused you before. I hurt you badly. But I never bothered to lie to you. For one, you are my Hikari. You know my thoughts anyways. I never cared to lie to you. I didn't need to." He reaches over and pries the knife out of my fingers slowly and gently.  
  
"Hikari. I am not lying. I love you. Believe me. Please. I won't take you unless you love me back." He is pleading. He is pleading with me! I don't understand. He has never pleaded anyone of anything before. I'm not going to believe him. Ever.  
  
.  
  
"I don't believe you." I say. It's a simple truth.  
  
.  
  
"Than I'll wait until you believe me." He retorts through gritted teeth. He's feeling weak and vulnerable. I don't give him an inch. "I can wait for you for all your life. I won't give up."  
  
I look at him in the eyes. I don't believe him. "You don't wait for anyone or anything, Yami. Why start now? What could I possibly have that you can't get?"  
  
.  
  
"Your love."  
  
.  
  
"My love is irrelevant."  
  
.  
  
"How can it be irrelevant when it is what I wanted all this time?"  
  
"Because, Yami, nothing of mine is not yours already. What you're wanting now is bodily pleasure. I can give that to you. But please don't ask for my trust or my love. You know I can't trust you. You know you'll be tired of me a while later and throw me away. You don't need that love talk to lure me into your bed, Yami, I can give you what you want."  
  
"I've told you, Ryou, don't play that with me. Can't you give me one chance? Just one? I want your love. If I don't have that then I won't take anything away from you."  
  
I give him one quivering last kiss. I'm not lying, either, Yami. I don't believe you. I don't believe you.  
  
.  
  
"I don't believe you." I will never believe you.  
  
.  
  
"Let me earn that trust!!" He cries out, his control all together faltering. "Please."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I take his hand in mine, cold and clammy. He draws back a shaky breath. He must have understood this gesture.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
We'll see, my Yami.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
We'll see.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~Owari~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *A moment of silence* I thought something was supposed to come out of the "One-shot"s? (People: yes.) So where's mine? (People: ..........) Tsk! Fine!  
  
As you can see, this is truly my very first one-shot and I have no idea how it is. So please leave a comment to tell me what you think of it! I love reading one-shots, but I have no idea how to write one!  
  
Therefore, please review, people!!! Thank you!  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
